Deception of a Dark Mind
|singers = DEX and GUMI English * Otomachi Una (chorus) |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background Deception of a Dark Mind is an original song by R.I.P featuring DEX and GUMI. It was inspired by Who Killed Markiplier. Lyrics I’m right here, I’m right here Can you even hear me? Locked inside, locked inside Help me, I am petrified Mystery, Mystery Built of lies and misery Still alive, still alive You were watching all this time All along, all along Everyone was just a pawn Oh my dear, oh my dear! Sorry that I wasn’t here Him and I, him and I Never got to say goodbye Where you are, where you are You can see us from afar “Go away, go away!” That’s what you would always say “Leave me be, leave me be!” “I am happy, can’t you see?” Getting worse, getting worse But you didn’t tell a soul so Once again, once again You are bleeding out, and Although I know knowing these things will just make me sad, Show me all the things that I will never ever have. OH, IT’S SO, WE SHARE A BODY TAKING TURNS TO SHOW OURSELVES ALL FOR SHOW, BUT REALLY ARE WE? I’M LOST IN ANOTHER REALM DUNNO IF I SHOULD BE SORRY, THOUGH YOU STOLE MY LIFE AWAY MADE OF PAIN, WE’RE NOTHING BUT DEBRIS FROM ALL THESE AWFUL MEMORIES Block it out, block it out Block out every shred of doubt Cut ‘em off, cut ‘em off Cut me out now we don’t talk Take away, take away Color’s gone my world is gray All your fault, all your fault Nothing is quite what I had thought “Go away, go away!” That’s what he would always say “Leave me be, leave me be!” “I am happy, can’t you see?” Follow me, follow me Looking deep inside your soul, but Once again, once again We’re all bleeding out, and Although I know knowing these things will just make me sad, Show me all the things that I will never ever have. OH, IT’S SO, WE SHARE A BODY LIVING WITH ME EVERYDAY FAKED YOUR DEATH, THEN WRONGED AND HARMED ME AND NOW I AM STUCK THIS WAY CAN’T TELL IF YOU’RE REALLY SORRY PUSHING ALL YOUR FRIENDS AWAY MADE OF PAIN, WE’RE NOTHING BUT DEBRIS FROM ALL THESE H O R R O R S OH, IT’S SO, WE SHARE A BODY TAKING TURNS TO SHOW OURSELVES ALL FOR SHOW, BUT REALLY ARE WE? I’M LOST IN ANOTHER REALM DUNNO IF I SHOULD BE SORRY, THOUGH YOU STOLE MY LIFE AWAY MADE OF PAIN, WE’RE NOTHING BUT DEBRIS FROM ALL THESE AWFUL MEMORIES Disregarded, I’ve been pushed aside Broken, shriveled up, then died I am tired of giving them a choice But, I will do it one last time TAKE YOUR PICK NOW COME ON AND DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT, I CAN PROVIDE MUTILATED, TRAPPED INSIDE A VOID THESE THREE EXISTENCES COMBINED… OH, IT’S SO, YOU STOLE MY BODY THAT’S NOT ME THAT’S STANDING THERE! GOES TO SHOW YOU’RE NOT THAT SORRY YOU CAN’T HIDE, I’M EVERYWHERE! JUST A JOKE, BUT REALLY ARE WE? WAIT AND SEE, I’LL COME FOR YOU ALL I KNOW ARE MUSHY HEADED DREAMS I’M STUCK IN HERE FOR LIFE~ LA NA LA NA NA~ LA LA LA~ NA NA NA NA NA LA LA~ External Links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring DEX Category:Songs featuring GUMI